Akuda
by turbine9
Summary: After seeing three people close to him die before his eyes, Parker Wing becomes something entirely different from Parker Wing, a hero that struggles to know the truth about what happened the night his parents died, and hunt down whoever was responsible. Yup! The original story of Parker Wing is here! I own everything. Please Review! T for language, blood, smoking and drugs.
1. This Child's Fiend is Himself

_**Explanation Time! Well, this is an original story I made in January which I'm trying to make into a comic. So, I thought why not give it to you guys. Parker is the same Parker from my Fairy Tail OC story, and you might find some similarities, but it is an original story, and I hope you in enjoy.**_

(Domino City, Former Portal Industries Plaza)

"DAD!" A small boy yelled, running through the rain covered streets. The small boy watched two incredible people, fight for their lives. The boy's vision was blurred, holding onto the deep cut in his stomach. But pain didn't matter to him at this point. Nor did the aching in his feet. There were only two things that really mattered. His mom was dead and there was a good chance that his dad was going to meet the same fate. A small and meaningless child can't begin to understand what was about to happen. But all that mattered was he needed to keep running until he died. The fight between the two giants continued, moving to the sky. One could be called an angel, with wings of pure light. The other one could be called a demon with black wings and a masked face. There was no way in telling who would win. The boy continued as his father was being beaten down by the monster. He was almost there, just 50 feet away, when it happened. Three slim claws went through the angel's body. The monster let the corpse slip off and fall to its doom. The boy got there right when the corpse fell. Tears fell down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees to see his dad. "D-Dad?"

"Parker…I don't have much…" The father was cut off.

"No! Don't you say what I god damn think you're going to say!" He yelled, tears flowing even more.

"Please…just listen…" The Father pleaded. The boy listened obediently. "I know…what you feel right now. Your s-scared, angry, sad…almost every emotion can describe h-how you feel. But you h-have to listen. I w-want you to do some good on this crap that we call our world…so please…" The father stopped talking…his hand stopped twitching…his body became meaningless to the world now.

This little boy's name is Parker Wing. And his father, a.k.a the infamous hero Featherman, just died. This dark day…will not have light.

(5 years later, Domino City.)

Footsteps on puddles. Frantic footsteps on puddles. The man creating these noises is known as Ohara "Trigger Finger" Walker. An infamous criminal in the city of Domino. He's just a normal idiot who thinks he can run in this world as a crime boss. He also thinks just because you disabled the alarm, there's no possible way there would be a help button. And this is what I deal every freaking day. Walker continues to go running through the streets until he stops at the corner of the wall. He puts both hands on his knees and starts panting rapidly.

"I-I think I lost him…" He smirked. Is he seriously this stupid? An arrow shot inches from his face to his surprise. Almost on instinct, he ran as fast as he could towards the end of the alley. Before he could do so, another arrow shot his jacket, trapping him straight on the wall. The man had a look of pure fear on his face, like he saw a ghost. Well, he isn't far off. I stood there on top of a nearby building with my wooden bow and quiver. My red jacket was draped over me, as my black, almost destroyed mask covered my face. When I have this mask on, Parker Wing dies. Making me a ghost. I guess the locals here call me…Akuda (Origin on the name: Fiend in Japanese means Akuma, so it's kind of a play on that).

A few minutes later when I already had Walker tied up for the authorities, a familiar brown hulking muscle head climbed down from the building. His head was pretty much a small red oval, while the rest of his body was bulked to the highest extent. What is he? Well, he's a robot.

"So, you didn't need my help after all, eh Parker?" The android asked, getting his footing. This is Clay. Before my hero dad died, he built a robot, almost as a partner, and a best friend for me. So…I guess like father, like son. I guess a full story would help. My dad was a hero, as I said. We were happy, more happy than any other family could ever be. But then our luck ran out. Some mysterious villain killed my mom and dad, just poof and they were gone. I can't even remember what that villain's face looked like. Almost like memory loss, but stranger. So, I guess that's why I put on a mask. It's the only way to find out a truth from a lie. But I think it's always more than trying to find something out. Once you find something…disturbing, your mind almost refuses to understand, which is basically the human concept of fear. So to destroy fear would give the human race more knowledge than anyone can ever imagine. No, I don't want to destroy fear, but I want to grasp the knowledge that fear holds back. And find my dad's killer.

"Not even a flick of a button. This idiot's…well, an idiot." I teased.

"Hey, I can hear you-" Walker was cut off by me knocking him unconscious.

"I see…" Clay said.

(5 Hours later, Hill off the coast of Domino. Also home/cave to Parker Wing and Android Clay)

I laid down on the couch, resting my head on my hands in a relaxed matter. After a few minutes, a small vision flashed before my eyes. There was a woman. 35 from what I could tell. A very familiar woman for that matter. She had scarlet red hair, and blood of the same color streaming down her face.

"D-Don't cry Parker. Promise me you won't…" The woman said. I turned over on the side of the couch once the daydream ended. I get them occasionally, and whenever I do it brings chills up my spine.

"Hey Park! Dinner!" Clay yelled. Apparently an android cooks for me. Well, I quit school that night, so I never got to go to home ec.

"Not hungry…" I moaned. Clay shook his head.

"Oh, don't tell me you're in another one of your moods again."

"I'm not moody…" He did a slightly robotic sigh, then just moved on. As Clay walked, a little red light appeared on his chest. It was the speaker we use to listen to the police scanner.

"*FSSH* REQUESTING BACKUP! TRAP'S TEAM HAS BEEN SIGHTED! I REPEAT REQUESTING—GAHH!" That was the end of the message. We stared at each other for a few seconds, then I put my mask on and got my bow.

"Two in a night, huh? I think we can handle it." I said confidently moving out of the cave. Clay followed behind me to the city. Who's this Trap person? Well, he's a criminal after the bounty on Parker Wing. Yes, some people (mostly the Domino Underworld) know that Featherman had a son, and that he's still alive. So pretty much every crime boss in the area wants my head or Akuda's. Either way, there's a big bounty on each of them.

We jump from building to building, trying to move on to TRACE LABS at the other side of the city. There were a few police cars coming from the station, meaning were going the right way. Though I pretty much memorized the city layout. 10 minutes later, we got to the labs, to see about 20 cops parked outside. The two of us quickly entered through the ceiling unnoticed. The labs were completely empty except for a cop's corpse. We stayed silent, just in case. I sniffed my nose a little. That's an odd smell. That's…gas! The gas filled the room sufficiently, it's purple color blinding our sight. But it wasn't knock out gas, nor was it thick enough to hide anything…so what was it? Suddenly, visions flashed before my eyes. But they weren't the visions that I occasionally get, they didn't seem natural like those. These were way different. It seemed to be more mind based than it was sight. I dropped to the floor as I saw my dad's body. It was draped in blood, just like that night. Then there was the woman again, also draped in blood. Then my mom was also on the floor of the room in the same matter. The three people I couldn't save were laying down right in front of me once again. I was in complete shock, my body unable to move. Out of nowhere, I heard clapping in the distance.

"Woo! It looks like I really scared you, Akuda!" A male voice said. The owner of the voice revealed himself to be Trap. He had slightly blue skin, with a green poncho covering his face. "Do you know what your head is worth? 17,000,000. I've got to admit, you have quite the reputation." He chuckled, kicking me in the gut.

"Dammit…" I cursed. Trap just shook his head with a smile.

"The Akuda is mine! And so is 17 mill!" He cheered. The Akuda is his, huh? Well, if he wants Akuda, then I'll give him Akuda. When I have this mask on, I'm not Parker Wing. I don't know these three people. All I know is I need to beat the crap out of this idiot. I stood up, looking away from the bodies, and stepping on them to Trap's surprise. "H-Hey, you're supposed to be in complete-" I didn't let him finish, punching him straight in the face. Trap went flying into the wall.

"Was 'fear' the word you were looking for. I'm sorry, but I don't have fear." I said pinning him to the wall. By looking him in the face with my black mask, he suddenly fainted to my surprise. I let his body drop to the ground as I walked away. "Anyone else wanna try?" I called. There was no answer. "Guess not…" Clay's robotic body was lying on the floor. I ran up to it. Phew…he's just disabled. I turned on the "enable" button on the inside of his chest. His white eyes had light inside them once again as he stood up.

"T-Thanks…" He stuttered, trying to get used to walking once more. I nodded. "So, you hungry now?" I chuckled a bit, then nodded once again. So, this is what I deal with every day. It's not exactly a walk in the park, but I do it for the people Parker Wing couldn't save. Even after being trained I couldn't save anyone like Akuda could. And that's why I put on a mask, to protect people for the people I couldn't protect.

(Meanwhile, Unknown Area)

"Sir, I think this would be a good time to deploy Phase A." A mysterious figure said. There was chuckling from the "sir" he was addressing. Then there was constant hysterical laughter.

"Alright Parky boy! We're finally going to have some fun again!"

 _ **Want me to continue? Just review or PM. Either that or after I get 50 views. Want more information? Just ask!**_


	2. I'll make you the strongest

_**Alright! Second Chapter! Why am I writing daily? Because I have the storyboards and script done for #1 and I have nothing better to do. Well, here you go! Some more insight on Parker's past.**_

(5 Years ago. Right after the Death of Walter Wing, Featherman.)

I cried over my dad's body before the killer landed back on the ground. I heard a chuckle come from the demon's mouth.

"Nice to see you again, Feather Jr." He sneered. I found a gun on a broken table near me. I quickly ran for the gun and grabbed it while turning off the safety. I learned how to use a gun in an incident a little while back, but I still know the basics. "Heh heh, yeah, like that's going to kill me. A peashooter." The monster laughed. He was right. How the hell would a small hand gun kill a monster? I dropped the gun in fear. The monster continued to laugh a frightening laugh. I couldn't move. My fear, My wound, my aching feet, all of them were stopping me from moving. I felt dizzy for a moment as the huge scar on my chest started to hurt…badly. My vision was blurred as everything started to disappear. Is this death? How the hell would I know? I guess there would be a bright light…

"Grow stronger sonny boy. We'll meet again in the future. I'll warn you about one thing though. In the new age, only the strongest dimension will survive. This is where I bid you adieu. See ya, Park." The Demon said before teleporting to an unknown place. Parker fell unconscious, laying his body over his dad's. A woman found the two bodies, nearly crying. The woman picked up the boy's body, and left the other body to die.

'Listen, Lyla. In the chance I die, please, protect Parker. Be a…mother to him' Those words went through the woman's mind endlessly, playing over and over again. She jumped onto the nearest building with surprising agility.

"Dammit, Walt. Why'd you have to go and die?" She said to herself, carrying the boy to an unknown location.

(2 days later, Cave in a hill on the skirts of domino) 

I felt my eyes flicker as I woke up from unconsciousness. Please tell me I'm dead. I seriously want to be dead. I rubbed my head as a flick of pain hit it. There was a huge light shining down on my face. I blocked it from my eyes with a hand as I sat up. My surroundings were…more than odd. Everything seemed to be a big rock. The rocks were jagged as there was occasional furniture around the unfamiliar room. So what…I was kidnapped by the wild things? Or was it Batman? I joked inside my head for a minute or two before I realized what happened. Dad…mom….they're both dead. Fear went through my veins once again. Just then, three people came out of a room that led into the cave. There was a woman with scarlet hair and mostly gray clothes, a hulking gray haired person with what seemed to be guns on each side of his back, and a small and skinny girl, probably my age.

"Hm? Looks like the kid woke up." The woman said walking towards me. I immediately jumped off the bed I was on, and grabbed a nearby wooden staff.

"Well, he's lively…" The man said pinching his forehead in frustration. "Don't go too hard on him Ly…" The woman nodded in response and pulled out her own staff. Faster than anything I've ever seen, the woman was right in front of me. She was ready to sweep my footing out from under me, but I quickly jumped over the staff, and jumped onto a fairly high rock.

"You're fast, kid…" She stated, then jumped inches away from the rock suddenly, and swept me. I was about to land straight on my head to the jagged ground, but a hand caught me before I could die. "But your form lacks strength and control."

"W-Who are you?" I asked, shaking my head in disbelief.

"You're Walt's son right? I was his friend. Lyla Ferris." I looked up at Lyla with wide eyes. I decided to test her.

"C-Can I trust you?" I asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to decide that for yourself." She said, smiling a soft smile. Just like mom. Just then, something hit me. A certain android was missing.

"Where's Clay?!" I asked as she helped me up.

"What, you mean the robot? He wasn't in bad condition, we just had to screw his limbs back on. All it took was a monkey wrench." The man said. The small girl nodded.

(30 minutes later, League Living Room.)

"So, you guys are what exactly?" I asked, holding the tea they gave me. Clay was right next to me, as confused as I was.

"Well, I guess you could say we're…" Lyla was cut off my the girl.

"A secret crime fighting organization of social outcasts!" The girl said excitedly. I looked at her with a nervous smile.

"Yeah. That" The man said, lighting a cigarette. "Anyways, you've met Lyla. I'm her husband, Joe Ferris. And the little squirt over here Trixie Alber." The girl waved at me. I waved back.

"I'm…Parker Wing. Featherman's son." I introduced myself. "And this is Clay. My best friend and android." Clay waved his huge hand nervously. "So, are you the only people here?"

"Nah, we have a whole family of people here!" Trixie yelled excitedly, tugging at my arm to show me something. I followed reluctantly. She dragged me to an open door. Inside the room, there were about 30 people dancing, drinking, or other activities that warmed your heart…or gave you bad suggestions.

"Parker, here…we're all the same. Just social outcasts that were put through hell by a little thing called life. Every one of these people lost everything but their lives. So they come here and make a new one." Lyla bent down to put herself at eye-level with me. "Look, I know this is all extremely new, and I know what you're going through. But can you at least give this a try?" I stared at all the happy people, trying to process all this through my mind. Then I nodded in agreement walking into the room. The three smiled at my decision. Lyla whispered something in Joe's ear, but I didn't exactly mind it. Can I really be like these people? After everything that happened to them, they're happy? Maybe…I really can trust them.

(3 Days later, Leauge Pub)

Lyla was incredibly worried about Parker. He wouldn't talk to anyone in the league, and he looked miserable through each day. Maybe taking him in was a bit fast. Joe looked at his wife's worried face, then decided to act.

"Worried about the new squirt, eh Ly?"

"Yeah. He doesn't seem to want to have a conversation with anyone, and he always looks miserable. Basically, he's a social outcast."

"Heh. Wasn't it three days ago that you explained to him that we were all social outcasts?" The white haired muscle head chuckled.

"You know what I mean." She replied, putting on a rare pouty face.

"Well, I'll tell you one thing. He's been watching me train in secret. I decided to let him do it, but still." The two stayed quiet for a little bit as Lyla started thinking. Eventually, she just gave up.

"I'm gonna take a walk." She said, walking away from the pub. Joe nodded, knowing when his wife wanted to think, it's better for her and you not to interfere. I learned that last Christmas. A few minutes later, Parker started to walk out of the pub. Joe confronted him before he left.

"Where're you going?" Parker stopped for a moment, then continued walking.

"Need some fresh air. I'll be back." He replied, waving his hand.

Lyla stared out to the ocean blue that surrounded the valley. She needed some time to think. It seems she wasn't going to get that time.

"LYLA!" Parker yelled. She turned around to see the black haired twelve year old staring at her with angst. "I-I…" He started, calming down a little. That didn't last for long either. "I WANT TO GROW STRONGER!" He cried. Lyla stared at the boy with shock, then smiled. She walked up to the boy and stared at him. He almost cowered at the woman's look. Then she did what nobody would've expected. She wrapped her arms around the boy to his surprise.

"I'll make you stronger Parker." She said simply. Parker was still staring in shock at what she just did. A few seconds later, he hugged her back. "I'll make you the strongest."

 _ **And that's all for today folks! Thanks for reading! It really means a lot to me, which is why I post a chapter every day. So, see ya later, on the next chapter of Akuda!**_


	3. The League Under the Stars

_**Alright! Third day, third chapter! This'll be an okay chapter, but not exactly my best. It just had to be done before the end of the arc comes in Ch.2.**_

After the incident with Lyla and Parker, Parker agreed to train with Lyla to get on either her level or higher. There are a few pros and cons to this, The number one con was that Parker would end up with a literal arrow to the knee every week.

Lyla lead Parker to a mysterious closed room. She began to pick the lock with a hairpin.

"I never thought I would actually use this again, but it's good that it's in working condition," She said, finally opening the door.

"Wait, what is it?" Parker asked curiously. Lyla didn't answer and continued to lead Parker through the pitch black room. Parker reluctantly followed, though not exactly trusting whatever was in here. Lyla flicked a light switch that turned a small hanging light on. The light revealed two 10 ft wide walls with little holes on them. Parker was completely confused.

"This is where you'll be training." She smirked, then ran to the other side of the two walls. There was a control panel off to the side as she pressed a button that said "A-23". When she pressed it, an arrow went speeding out of one of the holes to the other wall. Parker was astonished.

'Arrow Dispensers?' He thought to himself. "Those are just suction arrows, right? Not the pointy 'fly through your neck' arrows." He laughed nervously. Lyla raised an eyebrow. "Oh god, what the hell did I get myself into?" Parker slapped himself.

"Alright, go to the other side." Lyla ordered. Parker reluctantly went to the start of the alley that separated the two brick walls. "3,2,1." Lyla pressed a button that said "HARD". All the holes that were functional started shooting arrows at seemingly random times. "Alright, Parker. You need to go through the arrows to get to me!" She yelled, still smirking. Parker nodded, then ran towards the arrows. He jumped over two arrows while nearly being hit in the nect by another one. It was complete chaos. Arrows were coming from all directions, leaving Parker unable to move forward. While he turned around to dodge another arrow, another one hit him from behind on the shin. He fell to the floor as Lyla shut the machine off. She then started walking away. "We'll try again tomorrow."

"I thought you said this wouldn' t kill me!" I yelled, holding onto my shin.

"Yes. I said it wouldn't kill you. I never said it wouldn't hospitalize you." She said waving back. Parker cursed under his breath for a bit.

"Hell Demon…" He mumbled.

"Heard that!"

(1 month later, Parker's 12th try.)

"Ready?" Lyla asked. Parker nodded vigorously.

'Can't believe I have to do this with a deep cut down my shin…" Parker thought. The arrows started firing once more as Parker went in to try and get to the other side. Joe and Trixie were watching from the sidelines.

"Hm. I wonder if he's gonna come back alive?" Trixie wondered, She wiggled her toes while looking down.

"Well, Lyla was the only one that beat this." Joe said, putting his arms around his head in a relaxed manner.

"Seriously?! Mrs. Lyla was the only one? Jeez, Parky doesn't have a chance!" She said. They both went quiet for a little, than went bursting in laughter.

Parker went flying up in the air with a single jump to try and dodge five arrows coming at the same time. He successfully landed, you know, back into the death arena. He kept trying to run forward, but would then have to go back to dodge an arrow. He was almost halfway until an arrow hole caught him by surprise, hitting his left shoulder. Lyla turned everything off once again and went to the door.

"I expect better tomorrow." She said, closing the door. Parker stared at the machine for a little, than went out the door as well. Joe shook his head.

"That idiot's real pathetic in a lot of ways." Joe sighed, lighting another cigar. Trixie skipped out of the room, leaving Joe alone.

(The Next Day, Parker's 13th try.) 

"Hey, I'm not a believer in superstitions, but I really think that luck is not in your favor today." Lyla smirked, walking towards the control pad.

"Yeah, like I care. I'm gonna win today, and if I do, YOU have to give me a bow and arrow." Parker said confidently." Lyla rolled her eyes.

"Sure. But if you happen to lose, you have to do everything I tell you for a week," Lyla smirked once again. Nervous sweat rolled down Parker's face. The two heard Trixie bursting out in laughter. Lyla pressed the "HARD" button once again. The arrows shot from one wall to another. Parker took a deep breath and ran through. He dodged a few arrows before they started to overpower him. Parker was moving constantly, jumping from one wall to the other, just trying not to be impaled, choke, etcetera. After a minute of doing this, Parker was completely exhausted, his form getting dangerously sloppy.

'Damn…that one almost impaled my head…' He thought, as he kept jumping. Then, something he hadn't done before happened. He caught an arrow. It would be a surprising feat to the normal person, but he was near death so it didn't exactly matter to him, though he kept holding the arrow just in case. Then, another thing happened that no one's ever seen before. An arrow was about to hit Parker, but on instinct, he held up the arrow as a shield. The arrow went through the wooden part of his shield arrow, attaching to it. 'Ahhhhh….' Parker thought, smirking at the idea he just had. Another arrow came flying at him from behind, but it also went onto the stick of the arrow. Before he knew it, there were about 15 arrows attached to each other, almost in the shape of a shuriken. Parker pulled his arm back with the shuriken in his hand.

"What the hell…" Joe said in shock.

"And…Now." Parker smirked, throwing the huge arrow shuriken (I don't know. Give me a name if you care so much.) right in the direction of the control panel. Lyla stepped back a few, as the shuriken made a deep cut in the machinery. All the arrows stopped firing out of the dispensers, as Parker walked slowly and confidently to the other side. Lyla just stared at the broken machinery in shock. Parker reached the other side and smirked. "I win." He put simply. Trixie's laughter broke the silence as Lyla came out of her trance and gave the black haired boy a noogie.

"Fine. You win fair and square, so I'll get you a bow of your own." She said, starting to walk out the door. "But… I wonder who's going to have to pay for the machinery? Oh yeah, it's the guy who broke it. See ya." She smirked back. Parker just stood there with his jaw dropped.

"GOD DAMN YOU LYLA!" He yelled.

 _ **I thought this was cute, alright? Anyways, Ava Caroline Maxwell gave me a shout out, so to be kind, I'm going to do the same. So yeah, if you like Fairy Tail, check out her stories! They're cool! Till next chapter! Bye!**_

 _ **(By the way, I may do a new original story called Dodge soon, so please check it out. See ya!)**_


	4. Dead Man's Paradise

_**Okay, so after I write this chapter, I promise you there will be another story tomorrow or today. I promise. Though I really can't believe we're already on chapter 4 of this. It's incredible! Anyways, just look out for a new story. Even though there's a good chance that once all my other stories get off Hiatus that I'm gonna die. But don't worry, anyways, onto the show!**_

(3 Years later, Subject Parker Wing's age is now 15)

I punched the bag again and again as it made a satisfying "umph" sound (Just change the sound effects. I get other people to do those for me anyways.). Sweat rolled down my bare chest. The next hit, I pulled in my fist as far as I could, then punched it onto the surface of the bag, leaving a temporary mark. The next thing I knew there was a snap and the bag went flying into the wall. And that's bag number 76 down. I grinned at all the broken bags in front of me. I am so not paying for those. I walked over to my shirt and quickly put it on, leaving the bandages on the floor. I'm sure Lyla won't notice 76 punching bags on the floor will she? I'm sure she goes through that much in an hour. Yeah, I guess after three years, she's almost like a mom to me. A mean, easily angered, killjoy, mom. I sighed a deep sigh than walked out the door. The entire…cave…was booming with excitement. It's always like this. I never understood why, but the cave just has a feeling that spells out throw-a-chair-onto-your-friends. It's an incredible feeling really. I saw Clay on the other side of the room talking with Joe about something. It's good that a lonely robot like him has friends. Kinda warms my heart.

"Hey, Park! Finally done?" Trixie came up to me and poked. This was the one thing I didn't expect to happen. Trix matured. And she's actually kind of cute. She still doesn't seem to care about her hair, but she now wears an old cap, a t-shirt, and some baggy ripped jeans. She's still incredibly short for her age, and she's dangerously skinny, but still. I've changed a lot too. I usually just wear my black t-shirt with a red jacket, but I've grown as tall as Lyla, which I get to brag about.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, you know th-.." Trix was cut off by Lyla.

"Actually Trix, I need Parky boy for work. Sorry." She said. Trix made a pouty face then walked away.

"Wait, what work?" I asked curiously. Lyla dragged me to a less crowded corner.

"There's just some suspicious crap going on a few miles west of here that we need to check out." She said as he we started to walk out.

"What, you think there's a crime spree starting?"

"That's the most probable answer. It is at Dead man's Paradise, so it might be hard to get in there." She answered. Dead man's paradise is the most crime infested part of the city. Ten years ago it was a theme park called "Family Paradise", but after a massacre there they had no choice but to close it down. So now it's where criminals can roam around undetected. But from what Lyla said the criminals are planning to storm Domino. Meaning a long week for us.

It's a good walk from the cave to actually step foot on the ground. The opening had a barbed metal fence. On top of the fence was a sign that originally said "Family Paradise" but now "Family" is "Dead man".

"Crap, I feel like I'm gonna die just from reading the sign…" I said holding onto my bow. Lyla's face stayed determined. She then handed me a black mask that looked like it was in terrible in condition. There was a huge scar on the left side and the corner that covered the right side of your mouth was nowhere to be found.

"Here. Wear this. In a place like this, no one can know we actually exist. Especially the son of Featherman." She said, still looking at the sign. I took the mask/helmet and put it on. She did the same with hers. She took a deep breath. "Let's go." She jumped onto a nearby train cart. I followed her lead and did the same. She pointed to a merry-go round near the cart we were standing on and jumped to it. I did the same. We both noticed something. It wasn't natural. It feels like we were being watched at all times, like they knew exactly where we were before we got there. It's not right at all. I could Lyla noticed it too. We trailed the entire place and not a figure was seen…and we both knew there wasn't a figure near them. Lyla taught me how to trace life signs a long time ago. And according to her teachings, no one was here. Then we both felt something. A living person was right under the storage house they were standing on. Lyla turned back to look at me. She nodded her head. I nodded back, standing up quietly. I then pulled an arrow from my quiver and put it on the roof of the warehouse. We both ran to the edges of the roof as the arrow exploded. We quickly jumped through the hole it made and landed safely on the floor. The house was lit up by ceiling lights. The only things in the room were 2 boxes and another figure. The plump figure started laughing. It had all black on and a small Mohawk. In his hand was a scythe.

"Welcome to Dead man's Paradise! You my good lady, must be Lyla Ferris, leader of an underground crime-stopping organization. And you must be Parker Wing, son of the world renown Featherman! Oh, it's incredible to finally meet you two! Too bad I have to kill you like the rest." The figure sneered.

"Like the…rest?!" Lyla growled. The man laughed some more, pointing to the box. The box opened immediately, showing 200 bodies. All from the league. They all plopped out of the box, revealing themselves. At the front were Joe and Trixie, dead. Me and Lyla's eyes went wide at the sight. Everyone…dead. "Joe…Trixie…" Lyla whispered. No…

"THIS IS BULLCRAP! THEY AREN'T DEAD! YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM ALL IN 2 HOURS!" I yelled in man kept on laughing. Then, at what seemed like the speed of light, The man zoomed over to Lyla, and stuck his scythe in her stomach.

"LYLA!" Clay yelled surprisingly from another box.

"No…god dammit…LYLA!"

 _ **The End of this chapter! Woo…the next one is going to be doozey. Expect fights, blood, and tear jerkers. Anyways, see ya!**_


	5. Golden Time Lover

_**Next chapter is here! Last chapter ended with a pretty good cliffhanger, so now I'm giving you the conclusion of Parker's past! Now, onto the show!**_

Lyla…was just impaled by a scythe. I saw the blank look in her eyes as her life force grew smaller and smaller. I know how to feel a life…how to know it's there…but to feel it dying, it definitely isn't a good one. To feel a life get smaller is exactly like feeling your very own heart stop. And to see it happen to Lyla right before my eyes is even worse.

"L-Lyla…" I managed to whisper. The man then shook Lyla's body off, making it go flying. Her eyes stayed the same as she dropped to the ground. I quickly got up and ran. Damn…Lyla you better not die. You better not.

I got there and shook Lyla's body. She's still not moving…

"C'mon…don't die on me…DON'T DIE ON ME YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. There was no answer. I felt tears stream down my face as I let go of Lyla. "Don't die…" Just then I felt a hand overlap on mine. It was Lyla's.

"C'mon kiddo…I said I would make you the strongest, right? The strongest doesn't cry about what they lost…"

"B-but…they're all…"

"I know…but you know what I want you to do? I want you to find a new family…a family you can protect…" She started. Parker's tears kept coming. "You're the strongest…Parker. So why don't you prove it and kick this guy's ass for me?" She grinned. Second by second, the grin slowly disappeared, along with her life. "See ya, Park…" Parker heard footsteps behind him.

"Ready to die, Wing?" The man asked with a grin. Parker turned around to see Clay still trapped in the box. It's set up just like three years ago...Clay helpless, Dad dead, and it's just me and the killer. Well, this time I'll make sure to win. I lift myself up without speaking, than took Lyla's bow. The man snickered once again. He sped up to me just like he did with Lyla. I quickly jumped out of the way and shot him in the arm. He looked at me in anger and pulled it out. He charged at me once again and tried to hit me with his Scythe, destroying part of the wall in the process. Being as fast as he is, he crept up behind me and did sweep, knocking me to the floor. I quickly grab my bow again and shot it in the air, then rolled away onto my feet. Crap…I feel dizzy now.

"God dammit Parker! Run!" I heard Clay yell. Forgot Clay was still here, that might be a problem. Instead of aiming another arrow at the man, I aimed it at Clay's box and successfully hit it. A few seconds later, the arrow blew up, sending the box and Clay flying through the opening in the wall. Sorry, Clay. The man snuck up behind me once again. I turned around, but it was too late, I got a big scar down my back. When I fell down, I placed an arrow on the ground as well. I could barely get up.

"You're a feisty little bug you know that?" He growled. Crap…I was too slow. As I tried to crawl away from him, he put his arm around my neck and held me up. "So, this is what's left of old Feather? It's pathetic." He grinned. Well, at least he's focused on my face and not my right hand. I had another arrow in my hand as I stuck it to his chest. There was a few seconds where nothing happened, then my plan started. Gas was sent to the air from the arrow (you get it? Air-arrow? No?). Lucky for me, I held my breath. Unlucky for this idiot, he didn't. He started coughing endlessly, letting go of my neck.

"Like hell I'm feisty." I growled. He charged after me once he got back up. I quickly jumped from wall to wall. Once I reached the ceiling, I attached two more arrows, then landed back onto the ground. "Seem to be losing your edge…" I smirked (Another pun. Edge, Scythe? Get it?). There was more anger in his eyes than before, almost like a bull. "Well, there's one more trick up my sleeve…" I pulled out a button from my quiver. "You really think I was placing around arrows for nothing? This is what I call winning. They're all set to explode. Basically, two men enter, one man leaves." I smirked once again. His eyes turned from anger to shock. "See ya, Scythe." Goodbye Lyla. I'll miss you…

The explosion started, a huge "boom" filled the night sky. Flames went all over Dead man's Paradise. There was silence for a little, the only sounds being the flames. Clay stared in to the explosion, waiting for a certain black haired boy to come out safe and sound. He finally broke out of the box with the help of a nearby flame.

"Crap…PARKER!" He yelled, running towards the explosion. For a while, no one came out. Clay ran into the building, trying to look for the boy. He could feel the heat with his sensors, and realized there's no way his body would've survived that. But he kept charging through the flames anyways. Though, in the blazing flames, the robot couldn't see anything. "C'MON PARK! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Clay screamed. There was no answer as the android kept looking. Then he heard it. A small broken voice that is all too familiar to him.

"I-I'm…here…" It said. Clay raced to the owner of the voice. He was leaning on the wall, blood spurting everywhere. Clay smirked and gave the boy an arm.

"C'mon, let's get out of the heat." He said. Parker nodded as they walked through the now broken wall. The cold air felt better on Parker's wounds than the flames.

Parker and Clay saw a figure watching the warehouse burn down. They moved closer to see who it is, when they finally realized who it was. It was the killer of Walter Wing. He was just standing there, the man that killed his dad. The monster he was searching for all this time and he's standing right there. Clay looked at Parker. Parker nodded as Clay moved towards the monster up to the point where they were right in front of him. The monster stared at the two.

"Beautiful night…" It said. Clay stood there holding the bleeding Parker.

"C'mon Clay…let's go…" Parker said reluctantly. Clay followed his orders and stepped past the killer.

"Hey. Whatever your name is," Parker called to the monster. It turned around to look at the boy. "We're letting you go for a bit. But trust me, the next time I see you're god damn face I'll win." He sneered. The monster chuckled as Parker and Clay went along their way.

"See you...Akuda…"

Chapter 5 Epilogue:

I turned on the lights for the cave once we got there. It seemed…strange that it was quiet. Usually it would have the members drinking and laughing, but now it was empty. The only thing I have left. I fell to the floor in tears.

"Lyla…I know I promised I wouldn't cry…but can I? Just this once?"

 _ **A touching ending to a touching story. Thanks for reading you guys, it means a lot. So, look out for next chapter, which will add some new supporting characters! See ya!**_


	6. The Girl with The Gray Streak

_**Yipee! The new arc of Akuda! Parker, will you do the honors?**_

 _ **Parker: This new arc is called "The girl in red and the Man in Blue", introducing new characters and another iffy plotline.**_

 _ **Turbee: Hey! That's not nice! Anyways, onto the show!**_

"Parker. I'll say it for the 15th time. This is THE most stupid plan you've had all month." Clay said, sitting on the green patched up couch.

"Oh c'mon. It's simple. To get rid of all the gangs after Parker Wing, I'm going to school for a week. After that, I'll kill myself under a false identity which I've already set up. The police'll call it suicide, and the gangs will recognize me as me." I explained. Yeah, you heard right. I'm going to school as an 11th grader named Jack Spark. I've already hacked into the civilian records of the city and put my name and a background in there. So, this year I'm going to Domino High.

"Ugh, fine. But if you bring a girl home I'll snap her neck." Clay threatens. I chuckle softly and walk out the hidden door that leads to the fields. Jeez…it's gonna be a long walk until I get to the city. I thought about Clay's words as I walked down the empty fields. Ha! Bring a girl home. Yeah, if I bring a girl home, I'll let him snap my own neck. Can't believe I'm wearing a backpack though. Not like I need to be a good student, I'm only going to be "alive" for a week. Just need to look normal. That's all.

(Domino High School)

My name? Rachel Flare. Just a normal high-school student. A normal high school student with a…relatively normal life at a normal school in an incredibly unique city. Anybody living in this city either has family, need to go to an asylum, or came here for the excitement. Those last two probably link up a bit. In the home of "The Demon of Domino" Akuda, and countless gangs with incredible power, here I am. A normal student with pale skin, and long black hair with a very noticeable gray streak on it. That…is a long story.

Anyways, back to Akuda. I remember when a few days after I moved here. It was two years ago when I met him. The only time I really felt…happy to be alive. He saved me from some gang leader. It was incredible. His voice booms through the entire city, feared by anyone who knows better to stay away. You would expect someone called a demon to act like one. But it's the other way around. Anyone who's lived here for more than a year was saved by him at least once. Despite the police constantly trying to take him off the streets, everyone loves him. So, I guess because he's saved so many people…even if I see the incredible, or I'm saved by it. I still come to the same conclusion. I'm normal. I chuckled quietly at my thoughts as I closed the locker.

"Well, I see you're still a spaced out weirdo." I felt a hand lay on my shoulder. I smiled softly once again as I turned around. There were two boys, a.k.a my best friends.

"Ha! You guys are here?! Oh, man I haven't seen you two since March! (A/N: It's August by the way.)" I squealed at them. The messy black haired and black jacket idiot is Aaron Skii. The dirty blond and quiet one is Ed Blake. My best and only friends.

"Good to see you're still alive." Aaron smirked. "And apparently still single."

"Do we seriously need to talk about that?"

"Yup! You're getting 4 months' worth of awkwardness!" Ed answered. I smiled at the two's stupidity. Just then, the school halls were filled with noise as the halls were filled with students. I decided to skip the opening ceremony, so the other students just got out I'm guessing. I've known them for two years, but to be honest, I can't even put one name with a face. They all looked the same to me. People who could care less about the outside, I guess some crazy writer would say "the people that don't strive for the unexpected will be killed by it (A/N: That is my quote. I'm the crazy writer that would say that. Good to know.)". Which also is a bit ambitious saying that the writer strives for the unexpected.

But…there seemed to be one person who stood out in the crowd. Not because of his height, but something else. He was semi-muscular, black haired, and had an unzipped green jacket that revealed a black shirt. I've never seen him before…must be new. Well, apparently every girl in the vicinity was falling all over him. Was I? Well…I guess he was kind of…cute.

"Fallin' for the new guy. Kinda feel sorry he might have to put up with you." Aaron put with a fake shrug, then laughed at his own jokes. I shot him my most terrifying glare as he stood up straight once more.

"Shut up. That's bullcrap."

"Oh really? Well, whatever. You just better not miss the reunion party." He said. I was completely confused.

"Reunion party?"

"What? Can't three friends have a party after not seeing each other for 4 months?" He smiled. Well, that's definitely an Aaron like move. Teasing you one moment than throwing a stupid reunion party the next. I sighed happily.

"She's in her own world again." Ed said annoyed.

"Yup. Think we should just carry her to class?" Aaron asked. Ed nodded with a sigh.

(7 hours later, After class.)

Crap! How could I forget a notebook on the first day of school! Dammit, at this rate I'm gonna be late for Aaron little party! I raced down the steps of the school, trying to get to my locker as fast as I could, when I saw someone down there as well. It was…him! The new student! He turned around to see me with shock.

"Oh…It's you." He said with surprise, he then smiled a fake one and held out his hand for a shake. "Jack Spark. Nice to meet 'ya." He greeted. I quickly shook his hand with all around nervousness.

"R-Rachel Flare. Nice to meet you, Jack." It was obvious. Completely obvious. It wasn't his name. He was lying. I don't know why, but he was. Yeah, I'm a human lie detector, so what? I took a deep breath. "You're lying, aren't you? You aren't Jack Spark, you're someone else, right?" I asked with suspicion. He stared at me with shocked eyes, than he smirked.

"Yup, I'm not Jack Spark."

"Then who are you?" I asked. He hesitated for a moment, then sighed.

"You'll have to find out. I'll give you a hint. 'Wing'." He said walking away. "Nice to meet ya, Rachel. I guess I'll be seeing you." I just stared at the boy in shock. I…actually got something right.

"YAHOO! I actually found something out!" I yelled, jumping into the air. I heard The boy laugh a bit before running away. I blushed a little, then laughed as well. He's someone like me. I can tell. He doesn't have an ordinary life. Who would hide their name if he had a normal life? Who knew…that this meeting with a tall and mysterious boy, would change my life forever?

(Meanwhile, Crime gang HQ) 

The leader of the Crime gang known as "The Knives" sat happily in his chair as he stared down at his underlings. The only thing that could be heard was constant laughter. The only thing that didn't need to be heard. The one thing no one could hear over his laughter was the constant footsteps on top of the roof. Suddenly, an underling shot dead. Than another. And another. Until finally, the only one left in the warehouse was the boss, scooting away from his chair. He tried to run away from the constant gun shot, but to no use. One bullet, that happened to go straight through his head. After all was quiet, the owners of the bullets came from the roof with ropes. They stormed the place, looking for any survivors. All they found was a wanted poster. A wanted poster that happened to say "Parker Wing".

"Sir!" One of the police officers called into the communicator.

"Any survivors?"

"No. That's not it. It's a survivor from a different scene."

"…"

"Parker Wing. Son of the Featherman."

 _ **That's it! See ya!**_


End file.
